zLittle Island
by SamuraiFlash344
Summary: Wally West life was going great! He finds out the girl he has been in love with for years likes him back and his best friends create their own team with himself included! But that will all change when he gets the call that his Uncle died.
1. Titans: Year 1

**WGXKF**

**Okay, I just want you to know ahead of time that Wally has a foot fetish, ok? It won't be creepyish but if you have a problem with that I suggest that you click the back button. Also it won't be like every chapter will have it, it will just probably have only 2 chapters to it. And eventually there will be BBxRae and RobStar!**

Prologue:

It was two months ago when the protégés left they're mentors to make they're own not so little team. They didn't want to leave-well,Garth,Roy and Dick did- but they needed to gain they're own recognition.

Today was the day they had just finished construction for their Titans Tower. It was beautiful 30 foot tall tower shaped as a "T" with white stripes going through every corner. It was a couple miles of shore off of a city that's criminal population that could rival bludhaven, Jump City, now home to former sidekicks of Batman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Aquaman and Green Arrow. So far they haven't seen any criminal activity, unless skinny dipping in the lake is a felony in the city. They thought this would be a fun, fantastic journey.

Boy, were they wrong.

•••

The tower of the Titans was just finished yesterday and now all of them are all settled in their own respective rooms either admiring it or resting or in Wally's case trying his best not to empty the fridge out. He didn't want his friends to starve and waste all of their money because of his metabolism. So he would wait till later tonight and go out and eat, so his friends can eat. His friends come first.

The others had been very worried about him. He had become distant ever since he found out Barry was sick. You see, two months ago Flash had just saved the world by(killing?) destroying brainiac who was fused into Lex Luthor, the man who supposed to "kill" Flash in the future but that didn't happen. He told Wally about this whole Justice Lord deal and he wasn't to pleased. He sees it as, Flash dies and the Justice League goes all criminal and creates the Justice Lords. Wally was spooked when it said he was supposed to die and Barry told him not to tell a Bart about it, but then again he probably already knew. Anyway, after he defeated them, he explained that the speed force was calling him and was sucked in there but thankfully the League saved him. But every now and then you could see him phasing. Bart assured him that he would take care of it.

Currently, Wally was sitting on the couch studying the place. It was a nice comfortable tower with a 90 inch, Samsung plasma T.V thanks to Dick, courtesy of Bruce's credit card, a 3 piece sofa set, a fully stocked kitchen and a beautiful view of Jump.

The hallways were plain white with plants on every corner. The floors have a nice design of T's all over and different patterns.

Wally's room has a desk he placed his laptops and other formulas and what not he studied from Barry. He has a full bed with soft pillows and sheets and a Flash blanket.( he won't ever stop being a Flash fan boy). His room color is a plain grey.

Dick's room consists of a crime evidence board, and twin bed with a Robin blanket. He has a small desk where he keeps his desktop and old family photos with the flying Grayson's and some of Bruce, Alfred and himself. His room is also grey.

Donna's room has many pictures of her favorite boy bands, pictures of Diana and herself and the Titans. She has a signed poster of the plain white tees(I chose this randomly) and Jim's Big Ego. Her room is red.

Roy's room has combs everywhere in there designated piles. He has short and long and wide and skinny, he even owns an Afro comb. He has posters of obnoxious punk bands and rock band hung messily all over his wall. His desk has a small laptop and has trick arrows all over. His room is green.

Garth's room just has his bed, he spends most of his time next door by the pool, where he keeps his weapons. His room is grey.

Wally was looking outside of the beautiful evening of Jump. No matter how much crime is polluted here, there's nothing that can beat this view. Well, for Wally there is something way better than this view. And she is currently calling his name.

"Wally?" She called. He was looking into nothing it seemed like to her. Like his mind is off the planet and she was getting worried. Sooner or later the others would see him and worry too.

"Wally?" She called louder, walking toward him. He still didn't hear her or maybe she was ignoring her but Wally wouldn't do that. She tapped his shoulder which made him jump high, with a horrified look on his face that made her giggle.

When he seen her, he instantly calmed down.

"Are you okay?"

He looked strained but he knew how to hide it...from Garth and Roy, Dick and Donna, not so much. He hoped she wouldn't notice or point it out but being Donna she obviously would. She knew him so well, it was scary.

"What's wrong?" She asked worried again. Was he really holding back on her because if he is, there will be consequences. And they will be severe.

"Nothing." He answered back nervously, she glared. "Fine, I'm still worried about Uncle Barry. The day before we left I caught him phasing and that didn't put my thoughts at ease!" He looked back down at the city. "I hope Bart's helping him."

She looked at him with sadness. "I'm sure Bart's helping him do just fine plus he has Diana there too. So, that way there is two people looking after him." She assured him, he thought it over and he smiled. "Yea, your right."

They would continue the conversation if it wasn't for freaking Roy.

"Hey, were about to have a meeting about who's going to be team leader." He paused and looked between them and grinned. "Did I interrupt something?"

The two were confused for a second until they noticed how close there distances were. They jump away from each other and avoided each other's eyes. Wally zipped out of the room and ran to the mission room.

•••

"Okay. Who wants to be leader?" Robin asked, but he already knew nobody was going to answer. Nobody ever wants to be leader, unless it's for football or any other team sports. But he gave it a shot.

"Let's flip a coin for it?" Roy suggested. Everyone nodded. The way it went was, Roy vs Wally, Dick vs Donna and whoever wins the Roy vs Wally game, that's who Garth plays.

Wally was pissed when he won, he didn't want to be team leader. It was to much work. Roy was dancing around, doing backflips and yelling profanities all over the place.

Dick was also angry when he won. He didn't want to be like ... Him. His orders were to commanding and he didn't want to be that.

Garth showed no emotion when he beat Wally, other than the fact his eye was twitching violently.

The battle: Dick vs Garth ended up in tales which was Dick's side. Dick stared at the coin in fear of how bad of a leader he will be. He will not be like him!

Just as he thought he was alone, Wally and Donna wrapped their arms around his shoulders and Garth and Roy put their hands on his head and shook gently. He was the youngest out of the bunch and now, he was their leader.

•••

When it was time to go to bed (10:45)Wally made his move. He put on a black hoodie with black sweats and black boots and a black bandana just to look cool.(he wore this because he doesn't want to put on his uniform, so he made himself look like a ninja). Then he sped out of the tower all the way to the next burger store.

•••

When Wally got back to the island it was 11:30. Most of the employees were staring at him as if he was about to rob the place and when you have ten eyes on you at once, it really doesn't help your confidence. But he stayed there and ordered 20 #1's which consisted of one burger, French fried and a large drink. Wally only took five of the drinks; he wanted his friends to have the rest.

When the computer did a retinal scan and opened the secret door that opened an elevator door. He went inside and pressed on floor 20. While it was going up, he started singing his own elevator tune.

" Doo do doo doooooooo do dooo-"

He stopped when the door opened and revealed his fellow Titan grinds he was more than creeped out.

"What th-" Wally started to question but was interrupted by Dick.

"Where were you?" He asked suspiciously. He held up the bag nervously as if it was evidence, it read, "Gilbert's Burgers". Donna raised her eyebrow.

"Why? We have a full fridge and why are you dressed like a ninja?" She questioned him. Wally could answer the last one.

"Well, I didn't want to wear my uniform so I, uh wore this."

"Why didn't you eat here?" Donna questioned again, she was going to ask him until he answers. He really just wanted to vibrate out of here but that would cause the tower to explode.

"No reason." Wally laughed nervously, looking over their shoulders to see if there is a way for escape.

"Wally!" Dick and Donna warned while Roy and Garth stood in front of the exits.

"Fine, I went to eat somewhere else because you guys need to eat too! I don't want to empty out the fridge every day! If you guys starve because of me I'll feel like a douche." He said the last part slowly. They all let go of their glares and turned to look softly at him. He was being considerate, like a good friend should.

"Walls its okay. We're going to go buy another fridge tomorrow and that ones just for you. But thanks for being considerate." Garth put a hand on Wally's shoulder. He looked up and seen the others had nodded.

He heard Roy and Garth's retreating footsteps and he was waiting for Dick's and Donna's but they sat there looking at him for a while until he heard two doors close simultaneously. Right then Donna and Dick stood.

"If you don't eat again I will slit your throat with a birdarang!" Dick gave him a bat-glare and walked away.

_Thank god I've been immune to that for about a year now._

"Do **that** again, you'll be in the hospital for three years!" Donna glared and walked away.

_Well that was scary._

He didn't miss the way she took a quick glance back at him before going to her room.

_What was that about... My friends huh_

He didn't want to be the victim of what they were talking about so he just threw his food away in the trash can and started stuffing his face in the fridge.

•••

That night before Wally went to sleep he thought about the looks Donna and Dick were giving him.

Why were they made at him for, all he did was go to a burger stand and get a couple of burgers. Well maybe they're just being a little over protective. Of what though?

•••

**There's chapter 1! Review if you like! I have a good Idea where I'm going to be taking this story and (hopefully) It'll blow your MIND!**


	2. Death in the Family

**Little Island-2**

**So far n this story there is no angst involved. The angst will come around the THIS chapter and I really hope you guys like this story!**

•••

You know being apart a super hero team of MINORS means you have to obey the law. The law of Jump City/California states that"All minors under 18 must go to school." So being on a team of minors that helps the law also means you have to follow it.

Why do we really have to go to school?" Roy whined sitting lazily on the couch with the other titans. Wally was studying his Uncles speed formulas that gave Himself, Bart and Barry they're speed, Donna was watching some show on math, the discovery of PI, Garth was swimming in the pool next to the kitchen and Dick was looking through their main frame hacking into Jump City high, putting their names in their system.

"Wouldn't it seem odd to you if billionaire Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen's wards Dick Grayson and Roy Harper move to Jump City and then all the sudden Robin and Speedy are defending Jump the same month? It's okay for Wally and Donna because they are nobodies, no offense guys." Dick apologized to them.

"None taken." They replied in unison.

"Does Garth have to go?" If he says he(Garth) doesn't have to go Roy won't go. Screw his identity.

"Yes, he has to go."

"UGH!" Garth exclaimed going back deeper in the water.

"Do I have to go?" Roy whined again, which was starting to piss Dick off.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes. "

"N-"

"Will you guys just SHUT UP." Donna yelled at them, which made their mouth close and for the rest of the time was silent until the Crime Alert bell went off and sent them into action.

•••

They stopped right in front of 'Jump City National Bank' where a "known" super villain group called the 'Hive 5'. The group consisted of Gizmo, a tech maniacal baby and or little kid, Jinx, a sorcerer, Mammoth, a giant mountain(?), Billy Numerous, a guy who can make clones of himself and Kyd Wykkyd a creepy mutant that can teleport.

The battle lasted 17 minutes and mostly consisted of taunting (Gizmo) and it seemed like Jinx had taking a liking to Kid Flash. She was flirting with him every time they touched or even made eye contact and Wondergirl ended that quickly. She would probably admit it but she was jealous, it wasn't hard to say you like Kid Flash or Wally West (is what she prefers). So she took care of that problem.

During the battle, Wally couldn't help but feel like he was being watched.

•••

When the team went back home(they started calling it home awhile ago) they immediately went to the showers. There was only two showers in the building, so only two people had to go first, obviously. So they all played "Rock Paper Scissors". Donna and Garth won. So, the tenacious trio (Roy, Dick and Wally) all waited in the debriefing room/living room.

They sat there in complete silence, each of them thinking of where they were when they took on the personas until where they are now. It was nice to sit down and think, even if it's just for a moment. The next thing that is going to happen, will give Wally much more thinking time that he wants.

A big rang in the living room sent a huge vibration in the tower. Robin hopped from his place on the couch and ran to the deck where a circular sized computer came from the ground or underneath the tower. Wally didn't care. He tapped a couple of buttons and a picture of Batman covered the screen.

"Is Kid Flash around?" He asked in his regular dead panned voice. That startled Wally. Why would he want to talk to him for?

"Uhh, yea, right here." He waved his hand in front of the screen to indicate he was there, waiting for the always happy news Barman was going to give him.

Batman's or Bruce Wayne's eyes were red and looked like they had been rubbed. Was the Batman crying? Why was he crying and why was he asking for him? This was not good!

"Wallace," he took another pause and a deep breath, "Barry is dead."

Wally felt Dick and Roy tense and himself pale making him look like a ghost. He stumbled backward slaking his head muttering, " no, no, no, no!" He paled even more and began to shake his head even more violently.

He heard Bruce and his other two human friends call out his name but he ignored it. He closed his eyes tightly and felt hot tears fall from his cheeks. He noticed that Garth and Donna, in nothing but a towel, just walked in the room and was looking oblivious as ever and was looking at Dick waiting for answers and didn't even notice Bruce until he spoke again.

"Wallace." Batman spoke softly towards him, which made the Amazonian and the Atlantean jump high. He didn't seem phased by it though.

"Wallace-" He tried to repeat but was interrupted by the said person.

"Where is Bart?"

"Excuse me?"

"Where. Is. Bart?" He repeated with a little more snap in his voice.

"He is currently with the Justice League but I wanted to-" he stopped talking when he seen Wally turn his back to him.

"Wally?" Donna asked concerned and started walking towards him but failed when she noticed wind push against her and the other Titans. Dick turned back around toward the Bat and scowled (They were still fighting) but he ignored it.

"Send him _my_ regards."

•••

After the event that had just taken place, all the Titans, except Kid Flash, were sitting on the couch like 'what the fuck had just happened'.

They didn't even learn how he had died.

It was complete silence. They were all standing or sitting in the same position they were when the event happened. Donna, who was still only in a towel, and Garth were waiting for Dick or Roy to start speaking so they can understand what had just happened. The answer caused them to cry or in Garth's and the other boys case, vent internally. If that's even possible for them.

After about 30 minted of crying and venting, Dick called to Wally on his communicator hoping he would pick up. He answered, briefly telling him to "leave him alone." Of course he wouldn't and Wally knew it. Dick would just track his communicator anyway and go get him and he wouldn't protest if they drag him away. So he'll wait the while 7 hours until they get here, 6 if they take a road near the ocean.

•••

**There goes chapter 2! Reviews are appreciated! Tell me if this is going to fast or to slow and how I can make this story better!**


	3. Un-Wally-like

_**Little Island-3**_

**Annnd...were back! It's been awhile but thanks to gaby1919 it Will go on!**

**Crimson11116- think of it as au. They all knew each other before they started the Teen Titans. Yes, most of it is based of TT.**

**Sorry for not saying this sooner.**

**Wally-15**

**Donna-15**

**Dick-14**

**Roy-16**

**Garth-16**

•••

They found him at his home in Central. As expected, it took them 6 hours to get from California to Missouri, thanks to Garth's power to talk with marine life and Roy's road rage. They all knew the Allen/West family personally and business wise so it was okay to come over unexpectedly. They changed around the corner, in a alleyway, except for Roy, who forgot his clothes and buy a pair, lying to the cashier saying he came from a "cosplay party".

When they knocked on the family door, it was no surprise to see a, normally green eyed, red eyed Iris West-Allen. She looked as if she had been up all night, she probably was. Her normal flowing red hair seemed dead and frizzy. She wore her pink robe, grey sweatpants and a pair of red and yellow slippers. Probably Barry's.

She opened the front door and let the teens inside. They walked to the living room but not before ganging up on her and giving her the hug she needed. She hugged back of course.

Inside the living room was the plainest they ever seen and the Flash's house would never be so boring but that didn't matter at the matter. There were multiple people in the house, most the Titans recognized. There stood Bruce Wayne, Hal Jordan, Diana Prince and Clark Kent, all having a sad expression. Dick thinks they were talking to Iris before they knocked. They noticed Wally on the chair, sitting up and looking down, not bothering to look up when he heard the door knock.

Upon entrance the Titans eyes seemed to be on their mentors and Mentors on their Protégés. Dick refused to look at Bruce but Diana flew over to her sister and gave her a hug. No one spoke a word. The only sound that could be heard was the sounds of breathing and Iris's whimpering.

Hal, being the older speedsters best friend, decided that he will set up a funeral agreement but he would need permission from the Allen/West family.

Iris nodded her head.

Bart didn't want to speak, so he gave a thumbs up.

Wally shrugged his shoulders and most of the time that meant yes so he took it.

The Titans looked down sadly at their friend. They never seen him this depressed before. Bruce Wayne, Batman, was showing tons of sympathy toward the red head and even he didn't no why. Maybe it was because he loved the boy, almost like a son. He gave his little boy, Dick, a friend when he needed it most and Bruce will be forever thankful for that. Speaking of the little bird, Bruce looked toward only to see his complete attention to his best friend, completely ignoring him. Bruce kept the same dead panned face on as he looked at his son. Well, Selina did tell him it will take time. He hopes time is on his side this time.

•••

The ride back was silent. Wally didn't even run home. He just rode on the back of Robins R-Cycle. He was just acting...so un Wally like. By the time they came back everyone was tired and was ready to sleep. As everyone was headed to their rooms, Wally went and sat on the couch looking tired as ever and the moment he did that everyone stopped in their tracks. Wanting to yell at the speedster they discovered he was already asleep.

They decided to let him be, he needs the rest. Donna came back in the middle of the night to check on him, only to find him sitting up, still in his uniform.

"Hey." She said gently, trying to grab his attention. It worked.

"Hi." He responded with tiredness.

She walked over to the couch and sat next to him. She expected silence, absolute silence but the words that left his mouth surprised her.

"How did you handle being an orphan?"

It took her a minute to respond. She didn't even know the answer to it.

"Well it was terrible. Nobody cared for me. I was just another one of the kids there and nothing else. That is until my sister claimed me and ever since I've been with family. Why?"

"I- I- My Aunt and Uncle were all I had and now I only have my Aunt. I'm one step away from it." His voice sounded so depressing, again...so un Wally like.

"Hey don't think like that!" She warned. "Your Aunt isn't all you have. You have Dick, Roy, Garth a-and me."

Wally's expression of depression was suddenly switched with a demeanor of happiness. "I do don't I?"

Donna scooted a little bit toward Wally as she spoke her next words.

"You always will."

"You promise?" He scooted this time.

"Of course I do." She moved.

"I believe you." He moved.

At this point their hands were almost touching and they're faces were inches apart and were still slowly moving toward each other. They're lips were locki-

"I'm hungry!"

Just like that, Wally was at the end of the couch while Donna was sitting there, looking like she was about to kiss him and she would've, if Roy didn't interrupt. As soon as he noticed his little brother up, he hopped over the couch and gave him a hug.

"WALLS, How you feeling, man?"

He lifted his head up and took a glance at Donna. "Feeling a lot better." He made sure they made eye contact as her gave her a wink. Her blue eyes brightened and she winked back. "A lot better."

•••

Morning came and Wally woke up in his room, surprisingly. He remembered falling asleep in the living room after he and Donna almost kissed.

Dam,_ so close._

He showered and walked to the common room where he seen everybody doing there own thing. Roy watching T.V, Dick reading a news paper, Donna on the laptop and Garth swimming. Then his eyes moved to Donna again and she wore her beautiful ponytail. He loved it when she put her hair like that, well he doesn't care what it looks like, it's always amazing. Her eyes fall on him too and she gave him a smile.

He didn't even notice Dick sneak up on him from behind, like a little ninja.

"Good to see you up, Man!"

Wally refused to jump, so instead he ran to the other side of the tower. Then jumped. The others laughed as he ran. Looks like the Tower will be the same in no time.

Wally couldn't help but laugh along with them but...

he still felt that **somebody** was watching him.

Oh, well. He can't worry about his paranoia now after all, they have school tomorrow.

•••

Happy Thanksgiving everyone.

Please review! It would mean the world to me!


End file.
